


One More Time

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hooking up, Sneaking Around, causal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Bonnie always says it's the last time. But Lexi knows better.





	1. Chapter 1

“God, you’re getting good at that.” The blonde breathed out an elated sigh as Bonnie crawled back up her body. Though when she saw the girl’s apprehensive expression, she let out a different kind of sigh. “What’s wrong.” Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the headboard behind her.

“This has to be the last time.” Lexi rolled her eyes in amusement.

“You said that last time.” She reminded cheekily.

“Well this time I mean it.”

The blonde brushed loose strands out of her face. “Something of which, you said last time.”

“Lexi, I mean it. My friends are going to start getting suspicious about where I am all the time at night. Not to mention my dad. Oh God, if my dad finds out how old you are…”

“Hey, I take offense to that.”

“I have to go.” Bonnie breathed, sliping out from under the covers. Lexi sighed again. This had quickly became a routine for them. They have amazing sex, Bonnie starts questioning everything, Lexi talks her down…rinse and repeat.

She grabs the girl’s hand. “Bonnie, do we really have to go through this tonight? I’m going to be gone the rest of the week visiting my best friend. I’d rather our time together not end on a sour note.”

“Well that’s too bad.” Bonnie huffed, yanking her jeans up her legs. “I don’t know why I keep coming here and doing this with you.” She had been at the Grill late, sneaking drinks to forget about all the weird things that had been happening lately, that she’s been keeping to herself, when she was approached by a very flirtatious blonde with a poker stick. It could have been the booze or the resurface of past buried, confusing feelings but the next thing she knew, they were making out heavily in the alleyway to her following the blonde to the motel she was currently staying in. She knew it was incredibly stupid to hookup with a complete stranger but judgement was clouded at the time. Heck, it still is.

“You keep coming back because you like it.”

Bonnie pulled her shirt over her head. “Well whether I like it or not, this will be the last time I come here.” Lexi, seeing the girl really determined to leave this time, quickly got up from the bed to wrap her arms around her waist. “But we have so much fun together.” She husked into her ear, smirking at the shutter she felt. “Come on, one more night.”

Bonnie’s eyes fluttered closed when she began planting wet kisses on her neck. “N-no.”

“No?” Lexi murmured, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts. “You sure?” The brunette gasped when she squeezed.

“Fine..just one more time and then we’re done.”

“Whatever you say, hun.” She said before walking them over to the bed and pushing Bonnie onto it.


	2. Chapter Two

"Stefan has a friend and she's from out of town?" Bonnie asked confused as she followed Elena into the Grill with a small present. Apparently, it was Stefan's birthday so she was coming to help celebrate. Though, she never saw Stefan as one for having many friends if his serious and mysterious personality was anything to go by so she was kind of surprised. "Wait, where is she from? Her parents let her come here alone?"

Elena seemed surprised at her questions and a bit nervous. "She's actually older than us. She's more like a family friend. But they're really close, known each other a long time.”

"Oh, okay." When she caught sight of Stefan smiling slightly at a blonde with her back turned to them, she nudged Elena. "Is that her?"

Elena nodded with a smile as she pulled them along. But Bonnie couldn't help but frown as they drew nearer. Something about this girl seem creepily familiar, especially the way she held that pool stick in her hands.

"Elena, Bonnie." Stefan called, waving them over. The blonde turned around and rose an eyebrow when she saw Bonnie. A smirk began to play at her lips.

Bonnie immediately excused herself to the restroom to try and stop herself from freaking out, as well as wrap her head around the fact that Lexi was Stefan’s family friend. She assured Elena she’d be right out.

"And where do you think you're going?" She whirred around to see Lexi, leaned up against the wall, watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde kicked off the wall, approaching her slowly. “Enjoying thebirthday celebration, you?"

The brunette back away. “You're friends with Stefan?"

"I told you I was visiting my best friend."

"How do you even know him?"

“We go way back.” She moved closer. “I missed you last night.”

“_Stop_.”

Lexi trapped the girl against the wall, lowering her lips to her neck. “Make me.” When she didn’t get a rebuttal, she began pressing teasing, light kisses to her skin. Then footsteps began approaching, causing the girl to tense.

"Hey, Bonnie."

She pushed Lexi away frantically hoping he didn’t see. “Stefan."

He regarded them pensively. “I see you guys have already met."

Bonnie felt herself begin to panic under his penetrating stare. “Uh, yeah...I'm going to uh- help Elena with drinks.”

Stefan watched her scamper away, coming to stand next to the blonde. "Lexi…”

"Stefan..." She replies mockingly.

"Are you and Bonnie..” The look she gives him tells him what he wanted know.

“Does she know about..?” He asked carefully.

Lexi looked at him as if she was crazy. “Of course she doesn't know." She looked at him. “Wait, does she know about you?”

He shook his head. ”No." He turned to her fully. “She's a Bennett, Lexi."

A look of surprise crossed her features, as she looked out to the bar at her. “She's a witch?”

He nodded. “I think so. Her grandmother is Sheila Bennett."

She shook her head in confusion. “Then why..."

"She's still young, I can only imagine that she hasn't tapped into her powers yet.” He shrugged, watching the blonde.

"Hm."

He leaned in a little. “So whatever you guys are doing. It's probably best to-

She turned to him with a challenging look. “Do I meddle into your sex life, Stefan?"

He thought about it, with a hint of a smile on his lips. “All the time actually."

She snorted. ”Well, that's because your taste in women are always-

"What about Elena?" He interjected, with a knowing smile. It was obvious Lexi had taken a liking to the brunette.

She sighs. “You already know how I feel about her sharing the same face as you know who. But... she seems like a great girl."

"Thanks, Bonnie is too.”

"Oh, I know how Bonnie is..” she says suggestively.

He grimaced. “Okay...that I don't need to know."

"Are you guys going to play?” Elena called after them, waving a pool stick.

"Yep." She patted his shoulder before heading back to the pool area.

***

Bonnie tensed when she felt hands slide onto her waist. "I don't need help.” They had been playing for almost an hour, and she had done everything she could to avoid the blonde and her wandering hands. She was paranoid enough, and Stefan staring at her every five minutes wasn’t helping. It was almost as if he knew…

"Well, your angle is off. And no one knows this game better than me so…” Her lips pressed against her ear.”You smell good."

"You're getting close." Bonnie pointed out needlessly, trying to concentrate on the balls on the table, not the warm breath on her ear.

"You want me to get closer." Lexi’s hands began sliding down the length of her thigh, as she pressed the girl against the pool table.

"Stop before they see." She hissed before moving away from her to the other side of the pool table.

The blonde straightened with a smile, amused by her resistance. “Before who sees?"

"Elena and Stefan." Bonnie said as if it was obvious, glancing over at the couple who was still getting another round of drinks at the bar.

Lexi slowly rounded the table. “And that would be a problem because?"

"Because I'm not suppose to know you or-" She stopped herself, shaking her head.

The blonde lifted a brow. “Or what?"

“Forget it"

"Want to come over tonight?”

Bonnie avoided her eyes. “Aren't you staying at Stefans?"

"I didn't hear a no."

The brunette rolled her eyes, turning to busy herself with her cell phone. “You already know my answer. I'm not doing that with you anymore."

Lexi was suddenly behind her with lust swirling in her eyes. “Oh really?"

"Lexi..don't start." Bonnie warned, biting her lip, trying to keep her composure.

"Start what?"

Her eyes narrowed. “You know what."

They engaged in an intense staring match, barely noticing Stefan and Elena walking back up.

"You guys want to come over and hang out?"

Bonnie blinked, and coughed awkwardly. “Actually I have homework."

Elena gave her a weird look, before bumping her shoulder playfully. "Homework? Come on, Bon live a little."

Lexi smirked, eyes trailing her form. "Yeah, _Bon_."

"Fine." She smiled tightly, ignoring the blonde's almost predatory gaze on her. 

This was going to be an eventful night.


End file.
